


Find the Strength

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping on empty dreams/the vultures lie in wait/you lay down beside me then/you were with me every waking hour/so close I could feel your breath (Sarah McLachlan, Wait) [02/06/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find the Strength

## Find the Strength

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. I'm taking the 5th. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com  
I apologize for the list overload, but please bear   
with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling   
inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that   
internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and   
I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink.   
Gotta love rural Ecuador!  
  


* * *

Dead. 

That's how he felt. Just like -- never mind. 

He tried to close the door on that thought but it was too little too late as the sense memory "damn Sandburg anyway" swept through him. He could hear the bullet go through his friend, his guide. The stench of blood filled him and he groaned at the tight pull of his stomach -- fighting the urge -- knowing it wouldn't help. 

The picture of Incacha's dead body faded momentarily as his hearing reached out to interpret Blair's quiet movements downstairs. Too quickly the small measure of peace he'd found in focusing on his friend faded, and he found himself back in his dream. 

In his dream it hadn't been Incacha's body bleeding out on his living room couch, but rather Blair's. He felt guilty at being so relived that it wasn't Blair, because Incacha was still dead. Incacha had saved his life just like Blair had, and even though the men responsible for his death were on their way to a long jail sentence he still felt like he hadn't done enough. Yes, he'd chosen to remain a Sentinel, but he should have made more of an effort to keep up with Incacha and his people. He'd stopped protecting the tribe that had protected him, and let them down. At the moment Incacha died, he became useless to them. 

He heard Blair coming up the stairs and didn't even consider faking sleep. Blair didn't seem surprised to find him awake. He looked tired, eyes red rimmed from grief, exhaustion, or both, but somehow strengthened, as if meditation had helped him come to grips with the day's events. 

He scooted over so Blair could sit down. They didn't talk, but the regular beat of Blair's heart and his soft breathing helped Jim fall asleep. With Blair close enough for his senses to feel he slept till morning. 

He woke up to find Blair watching him protectively. Incacha's death still hurt, but he no longer felt powerless. 

* * *

End Find the Strength by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
